


Alpha Males

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon needs someone he can trust, and he sure as hell isn't about to ask Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Males

"What is UP with that guy?"

"Scott?" Flynn blinked, and held out a hand. "Banana."

Dillon scratched his head. "He's a banana? --oh." He passed Flynn the banana, and leaned against the counter, watching Flynn work. "Is he always such a pain in the ass?"

"Well," Flynn said, tossing the peeled banana in the air and catching it deftly in the blender, "he's an alpha male." 

"That means 'pain in the ass'?"

"No, that means he likes to be in control," Flynn corrected amiably. "Po-tay-to, po-tah-to."

Dillon almost looked around for a potato, but then he realised what Flynn meant. "He likes to dominate."

"Lead," Flynn said, still amiable. He started dropping strawberries into the blender, one by one. "And he's not a bad leader, for all that. You and him just have to jostle each other for a while till you fit into each other. See who can pee in the corners first. 'Cos you're an alpha male but you're also an alley cat. He's more of a lion. He wants people around. You're more of a loner."

"I'm an alley cat?" Dillon asked doubtfully. He wasn't sure if he liked being an alley cat. 

Flynn shrugged. "Peach."

"Aw, thanks," Dillon said, fluttering his eyelashes. But he handed Flynn the peach as well.

Flynn grinned at him, and began sectioning the peach neatly. "You guys'll get on. Just give it time. Or he's one of the funny shaped blocks in Tetris, the ones that only work with other blocks, and you're one of the long skinny ones that works fine alone. That better?" 

"I suppose. What does that make you?"

"A squishy little rabbit who gets on with everyone," Flynn said promptly. "No threat. But tough enough if I'm cornered." He waggled his eyebrows at Dillon, inspected his masterpiece, and turned the blender on. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Dillon said, his voice ever so grave. He actually quite liked Flynn, which was a surprise. He didn't like many people, but Flynn didn't challenge him, didn't give him grief. He was just... there, doing his thing, quietly being likeable. 

As the fruit and milk mixture fountained up and rained down on them, Flynn added, "And sometimes I'm not much good at multitasking!" He smacked the switch and inspected the mess ruefully.


End file.
